The Games
by beemo456
Summary: Master Hand and Tabuu tell all the brawlers that they will be paired up with another brawler that is not from his or her game and compete to escape from death for their own amusement.
1. Chapter 1: The Pairings

Chapter 1: The Pairings

In the Smash Mansion

"All brawlers come to the main room. All brawlers come to the main room." Master Hand boomed over the announcements.

"Ugh, what if it's about couple's night?" Samus said to her best friends and roommates Peach and Zelda. Samus wasn't really enthusiastic when something dealt with love. Her roommates, however, were a different story...

"Yay! I hope it is!" Peach said enthusiastically. She loved, loved, LOVED love. She hoped that one day, that her friend, Samus would find her true love someday for Zelda already had.

"I hope it's about brawling and fighting and all that." Samus replied. "Not a stupid prom." Samus was kind of jealous of her friends being able to find their love and not herself.

Just as Zelda was going to ring in with her opinion, they were already in the main room, where Master Hand usually announces something important. But Samus noticed that TABUU was there. Tabuu and Master Hand are not very compatible in friendship.

"I am announcing that you brawlers are going to fight to the death. Do not worry, I will bring you back. Maybe." All the brawlers gasped. "But if you win, you have no risk of coming back. In other words, if you win, the prize is being alive. But, the catch is, you will be paired up with a brawler NOT from your game. I repeat, NOT from your game. And Tabuu will pick your partner randomly."

Soon after, Master Hand had a bowl full of slips of papers with each brawler's name on it.

"Now, Zelda with... Donkey Kong." Tabuu announced. "They weren't kidding when it was random." Zelda said to Samus as she walked to her partner.

Samus was now freaking out. She knew no one was from her game anyways, but she was scared she would be paired up with that pervert, Captain Falcon or the other pervert Snake. She REALLY didn't want that. But other than that, she didn't really mind.

"Now Peach with... Marth." Tabuu said. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Peach said as she skipped to her partner.

"Now Samus Aran with... Ike." Tabuu said. Samus' heart was beating fast as a hummingbird's. IKE?!, she thought. I wouldn't have minded Pikachu or the puffball, Kirby, but IKE?! He's WAY out of my league.

"Hey." The mercenary said to Samus as she was lost in her thoughts. "Oh, hey. I'm um-" "Samus? I know. You know, without your power suit, you actually look... pretty." Ike said to her.

Wow, no one's said that to me. But I'm not falling heads over heels for this dude, not yet anyways, Samus thought.

"Are you ready?" Ike said once again interrupting her thoughts. "Yes! Yes..." Samus said.

Soon all the pairings were made:

Bowser and Captain Falcon

Falco and Ganondorf (I have to go with the dark dork? -Falco)

Fox and Ice Climbers

Jigglypuff and Kirby

Link and Luigi

Mr. Game and Watch and Ness

Pikachu and Mario

R.O.B. and Snake

Wario and Wolf

Lucas and Olimar

King Dedede and Lucario

Meta Knight and Pokémon Trainer (Red)

Pit and Diddy Kong

Sonic and Toon Link

Yoshi and Roy (only Melee character that didn't show up in SSBB)

"And that's all for today! Tomorrow you will fight to the death in the arena and stage I choose" Master Hand announced. "Dismissed."

As Samus stared at her partner go to his dorm, she thought about all her friends and her enemies and what would happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

Chapter 2: Day 1

After Master Hand introduced all of the pairings, he told them to hold hands on one of the platforms in the room. Samus was very uncomfortable holding hands with Ike, and vice versa.

"Um, do you have a plan?" Ike asked while the other teams were going on their platforms. "I thought you would never ask." Samus replied.

"You know how there's a supplies tent in the middle of the arena?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, everyone is going to go there and try to kill themselves. And when they do that, we'll go to the woods."

"THE WOODS?!" Ike screamed. Even though Samus was right about the brawlers trying to kill each other by getting supplies but the woods? Ike wasn't so sure about the second part of the plan because he was sure they were going to die in there either by hunger, natural causes, food poisoning, or someone just plain killing them.

"Um, yeah. That's not all of it, silly Ikey-boy. After we hide in a cave BAM! We kill the brawlers that walk past the cave." Samus said to him.

"Well, don't you think that's a little too, violent?" Ike asked Samus. He liked her plan, it was just too cruel. How can she just think about killing their friends so easily? Enemies, not so hard.

"Are you turning soft on me? And here I thought you were merciless." Samus said.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the platform beneath them falling into a tube. Samus and Ike couldn't even look at each other anymore.

Soon, Samus and Ike weren't falling anymore and were relieved. Soon, Master Hand said the countdown. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. GOO!"

Samus and Ike quickly ran to the woods and climbed up a tree and saw that everyone else had ran to the supplies tent and everyone was killing each other, including her own best friends. She saw Zelda killing Peach with her shooting an arrow through her abdomen. "Well, I had a good run." Peach said to Zelda as she died. "I'm sorry old friend, but I had to." Zelda said as a helicopter picked up Peach's body.

Samus couldn't believe her eyes. Suddenly a sad feeling came over her, but she knew that this was a competition, not a funeral. Soon, Peach's face came on a screen on the ceiling on the arena. It also had the cause of her death, Zelda, on a small screen next to it. It also had the icon of weapons next to Zelda's screen.

"You feel guilty that you couldn't do anything don't you? I would feel like that too." Ike said to Samus. Soon, Roy's face appeared on the ceiling, much to Ike's surprise, with the cause of his death, Donkey Kong. (It also had the food poisoning icon; Roy ate a poisoned piece of bread.)

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID HE DO?!" Ike shouted as he jumped of the tree, to confront Donkey Kong. "IKE! WAIT! COME BACK!" Samus screamed as she saw her teammate run toward his dead friend. She was worried that Ike might die and not come back.

"ROY! WHERE ARE YOU?! ROY!" Ike screamed as he saw Donkey Kong repeatedly punched Roy's face, oblivious to the fact that Roy was dead. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND?!" Ike screamed at Donkey Kong. But the huge gorilla punched Ike in the face, just as he did to kill Roy. "IKE!" Samus screamed. Ike was blacking out already. The last thing he saw was Samus killing Donkey Kong.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

Chapter 3: Day 2

Ike soon woke up to find himself in the cave Samus mentioned in her plan. Ike thought about Roy. They had been best friends as long as he can remember and he was best friends with Marth, too. He remembered when they first met. Ike had been practicing at the age of eight with Marth with wooden swords. Soon three-year-old Roy came and asked if he could play too. And that was the start of a brand new friendship. But then, Ike started worrying about Marth, too. What if he was dead?

"Are you okay?" Samus asked Ike, interrupting his thoughts. "Huh? Yeah." Ike said to her. "You had quite a beat-down from Donkey Kong. I put some medicine on your face and some bandages, too." Samus told him. "Yeah, and I'm grateful for that. I would've been dead if it weren't for you." Ike told Samus sincerely. He noticed Samus blushing. "I can't even stand up without me getting dizzy." Ike told Samus. "Do you like me?" Ike asked after an awkward moment of silence. "Stop going softy on me! It's annoying when you do that." Samus told him. "You do, don't you?" Ike asked. He knew she had liked him ever since they got paired up. She had been blushing ever time he told her a compliment. "Maybe." Samus finally said after a while.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by Mr. Game & Watch and Ness. Mr. Game & Watch told Ness to kill them, but Ness didn't want to. He looked up to Ike as a big brother and did not want to kill him. Soon Wario and Wolf came and killed Mr. Game & Watch. Ness screamed and so did Ike. Soon Samus killed Wario and Wolf. Ness looked and saw three people dead already.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ness asked. "No, unless someone kills you first." Ike said. "Yay!" Ness said.

But just then, Zelda came and shot an arrow through Ness. "NO!" Samus and Ike screamed. "Sorry. Did you make an alliance with that kid? MY bad." Zelda said sarcastically.

Ike really wanted to kill Zelda, but wasn't sure Samus would approve. But she surprised him. Samus killed Zelda with a blast from her gun. Soon, the last brawlers' faces that were killed were shown on the screen. Mr. Game & Watch, Wolf, Wario, Ness and Zelda. Samus couldn't believe that her friend could be so cold and heartless.

Ike stared at Samus. He couldn't believe what had happened. Samus killed her best friend. But, Zelda had also killed their best friend, Peach. But still. How could best of friends kill each other so easily without any regrets? Even himself couldn't bring himself to do that.

"Samus, how?" Ike asked. "You just think of the bad things they did, and it's easy as pie." Samus responded. "I'm going to find the others." Samus finally said. "What?" Ike said. "No, I'm coming with you." "No. You're going to die. And you're getting soft by the second." Samus said. She didn't want for him to die. Not just because he was her teammate, but also because she liked him a lot and would miss him if he died. "No, you're going soft." Ike said. Soon, Samus kissed him. Ike thought that was the last thing that would happen. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss and she returned it. "Go. And don't die. " Ike told her. "I'll be fine. Go." "Okay." Samus finally said and she went.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

Chapter 4: Day 3

Samus felt guilty that she left Ike in the cave, vulnerable and all. Why did I do that? _They might kill him, and it would be all my fault. _She didn't want him to die, not after all they've been through.

Suddenly, Fox and the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, attacked Samus with great force. Fox shot a bullet into Samus' leg while the Ice Climbers whacked her with their mallets. Samus looked at her leg and saw a hole which was made by Fox's bullet. "What the heck?" Samus said when Falco and Ganondorf came as well. They saw the opportunity to kill her when she was weak. But Samus wasn't going to get killed easily.

Samus kicked Falco hard on the stomach with her other leg that wasn't hurt. Falco held his leg in pain. Soon, Samus shot her gun and paralyzed Falco, which caused him to die. Soon, his face was on the ceiling of the arena with Samus' face next to his. Samus activated her power suit and began to shoot blasts at the Ice Climbers, where they already taken too much blows from other brawlers, exploded. Their faces were now on the screen. But, while Samus was distracted looking at the ceiling, Fox and Ganondorf had fled.

Meanwhile, Ike was still at the cave. _I can't even FEEL my face. That blow from Donkey Kong really hurt me,_ Ike thought. He tried to get up again, but it was no use. Marth got killed by Snake from a shot in the head. Ike was still feeling the pain of his face, and losing his best friends. Just then, Fox and Ganondorf finally found Ike's hiding place. "What the? How did you find me?" Ike asked shocked. For a second he was thinking that Samus told them where he was hiding. "Easy, this is the most obvious spot in the whole arena. There is only one cave." Fox told him. "Did you really think that you would get away with this?" Ganondorf asked Ike. "Well, now we gotta kill you to stay in the game." Fox told him.

Just then, Samus came at just the right time; but was really in bad shape. She was back to her Zero Suit and had a scar on her leg from the shot from Fox. Her ponytail was ripped off by Diddy Kong and her hair was now hanging down. She had her gun in her hand and was about to shoot Ganondorf and Fox when Diddy Kong appeared. He had been the one with the most kills because the brawlers usually underestimated him and Diddy Kong would choke them by holding on to their necks and staying there until the brawler died.

"OOOOOO OOOO AAHHH AAHHH!" Diddy Kong screamed as he attacked Fox. He got on his face and choked him, causing him to die.

"Uh-oh." Ike said. Now he knew why Samus had taken so long. Soon Diddy Kong aimed for Ganondorf with his peanut guns and made Ganondorf explode. He was the only brawler that had exploded so far. He was also the only who died without a trace.

Now Ike was REALLY mad. He was pissed off that Diddy Kong could just kill everyone like that. Well, not everyone. He didn't notice who died or if Diddy Kong did kill everyone. Soon, Master Hand released Rayquaza. Ike knew that Rayquaza was very strong. So if he and Samus didn't run now, they would be killed. Ike and Samus ran off just when Rayquaza killed Diddy Kong. They hid behind the bushes.

"You okay?" Ike asked Samus. He was worried about the wound on her leg. "I'm fine, thank you very much. I see that you're fine now." Samus responded. "Yeah I'm fine. We'd better stay here for now. There's only a few brawlers left." And soon they fell asleep.


End file.
